Found By Love
by Dean'sNerdyAngel
Summary: CW AU. When Anakin goes missing, Padme is losing hope that he's still alive. But love should never be doubted, and Anakin shouldn't think his wife can't rescue him. He might get into trouble.
1. Chapter 1

He knew he was stuborn. There hasn't been a person close to him that didn't know. Sometimes he regretted being stubborn, for it brought him dire trouble. Right now was one of those rare times.

Anakin struggled to control his flaming starfighter. It was crashing down to the unknown planet below. The trees seemed to get bigger and bigger, and he braced himself for the impact of the ground.

WHAM!

The fighter crumbled and split, flaming.

Anakin had been flown forward, and he shook the dizziness and haze out of his head.

Ignoring the searing pain from his ribs, and the throbbing of his shoulder, he tried to find a opening to the flaming fighter.

He pushed and pulled, but he couldn't get any place open. _Not good. _he thought.

The ship was bound to blow up.

Then, R2 appeared, making a hole for Anakin to climb out of.

He stumbled onto the grass, panting.

He knew some of his ribs were broken, so he closed his eyes to accept the pain so he could begin to heal.

Sitting up, he surveyed his surroundings. Nothing but a lake, some trees, and a plain of green grass. Deserted.

To his annoyance, he knew that no one knew where he was. It would take them probably a week.

If he was still alive by then.

He had some emergency food in his backpack, and he hoped that the flaming starfighter hadn't burned it.

Quickly, he turned around and headed for the fighter, grabbed the backpack that was in a safe spot, and ran before there was a BOOM!

The ship had blown up, as he expected. He set up a shelter, drank some water, and desperately tried his commlink.

"This is General Skywalker, can anyone hear me? Hello?" Nothing.

Groaning, he decided to explore, despite the protests from his ribs. As he walked through the terrain, he saw a large rock path that lead up to a high, rocky mountain.

_Well, that should keep me in shape,_ he thought glumly.

R2 rolling behind him, trying to chirp cheerfully.

"It's not working, R2." he said.

His only response was an annoyed chirp.

"What? I'm not acting negative."

_Beep! _

"Am not!"

_Beep! Beep! _

"I'm not!"

_Beep. _

"I swear R2, I will make sure you can't fly again."

That shut R2 up, for about a minute.

_Beeep! Beep, Beep. Beep!_

"I don't care that your flying saved me from the Killo Beast." (A/N: See Episode 18 Season 2 in Clone Wars.)

_Beep. Beep...Beep. Beep! _

"You better not tell Padme that!"

_Beep! _That made it clear he was serious.

"Fine. You win. Just...try to be quiet."

_Beep?_

"No, you aren't worse than 3P0." Anakin rolled his eyes.

He was alone, but it couldn't be worse.

Unless a pack of wild animals used him as dinner.

Suddenly, thunder boomed in the gray sky and rain started pouring.

"Hmph." he growled. _Or that could happen. Now all we need is that pack of wild animals..._

Sighing, he walked back to his shelter.

30 minutes later, he came to terms that he may not escape this planet alive.

Wincing, he knew he was alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Stephanie Skywalker: Thanks for noticing that. I actually know it's Zillo Beast. "Killo" was a typo. Thanks for reviewing! **

**Pealmaidenredskyla: Haha ya. i wanted to have some more humor in my story. Thank for reviewing! **

Before: Anakin crashes on an unknown planet.

Now: Padme finds out.

It's been 6 days since Anakin dissapeared, and as much as Padme didn't want to believe it, he might be dead.

To her fury, she had to hide her worry for her secret husband.

Which doesn't seem fair...at all.

But, she sighed, at least this mission would keep her mind off Anakin.

They were going to Tetraa, to agree a treaty to give them supplies.

In return, they'd allow a clone base to be built on their neighbouring planet, which was abandoned.

It didn't seem exciting, but it couldn't be worse than greiving about Anakin in her apartment.

Most of the trip there, she looked at data pads of the war. Mostly about the Resolute, where Ahsoka and Obi-Wan fought battles.

The usual.

And right now was one of those times when she wanted to crush the war into tiny pieces to spare the lives of the clones and Jedi.

As for Anakin, he's barely eaten, and he knew he couldn't live like this too much longer.

He was getting weaker.

With the only company of R2, he was starting to get agitated.

R2 was a great companion, but Anakin was starting to wonder if it was crazy to talk to a droid.

Not that he'd ever wondered.

And he was starting to talk to himself.

That wasn't a good sign.

But at least nothing's tried to eat him.

And he had his lightsaber.

_For once, I don't lose my lightsaber in a crash. And now I don't need it to survive, not really. What great lessons Obi-Wan gave me_. he thought.

R2 beeped.

"What?" he grumbled.

_Beep! _

"You see something to eat?" he asked skeptically.

_Beep, Beep! _

"Well, its just that...well, you don't really know what we eat."

_BEEP! _

"I wasn't trying to be offensive."

_Beep, Beep! BEEP, BEEP!! _

"Where did you even learn that kind of insults? And you can't blame 3P0 this time."

_...Beep. _

"Yeah, I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. So, about that food..."

_Yup, I'm going insane. _he thought.

_Beep? _

_"_I said that outloud didn't I?"

_Beep. _

Eventually, despite the Jedi Code, Anakin killed a deer-like creature to eat.

And we will not go into details into that subject.

3 hours later, Padme arrived on Tetraa.

After discussing the agreement, they traveled to the abandoned planet.

**Ok, So...I actually might do this chapter over later cuz I'm sick while I'm writing this. Stories will resume later. But soon. KEEP REVIEWING! Every author loves reviews ;P It's our greastest gift. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Sorry for the breaks. School is finishing up for summer break so I'm busy with that. Not to mention the short writer's block D:**

**But I started this yesterday and finished it up quickly. Chapter 4 of "Memories Bring Peace and Destruction" is about half done and Chapter 9 of "Finding True Love" is ¾ done. REVIEW....Please? I'll give all of you a cookie :P  
**

**Stephanie Skywalker: Nah, no problem. Thanks anyway. :P Keep reviewing! **

**Mystery: CANDY AND MOUNTAIN DEW? THANK YOU. xD To be honest, Slipped Away made me cry too. Anything involving Anakin dying (even in my stories!) makes me bawl. Though it helps give the mood and feeling of the story to write it. Thanks for reviewing! Keep it up!  
**

Anakin, by this time, was exhausted, thirsty, and starving. His shelter had been destroyed by a storm the previous night, and his ribs were more painful. He had given up the hope for someone coming to rescue him. He was merely waiting to die. _Oh, Padme, I'm sorry. I love you so much._

He also thought of Ahsoka, his Padawan, that he would never be able to teach again. Wouldn't be able to see her Knighted. He regretted that, but there was little chance that someone would find him by this point.

Landing on the abandoned planet, Padme studied the landscape. The grass was lush. There was a mountain range in the distance, and a lake was a few kilometers away. The trees loomed over, making the sun's rays dance in the shadows of the tree's leaves.

Almost not believing it, she saw a lone, destroyed ship. She felt her heart sink. _A JedI starfighter. _

"Sir, where should we plan to make the base?" the clone captain, Jinx, asked.

"Look for an open area. I'm not that great of an expert on architecture." she said, still staring at the fighter. Her heart sank more when she saw the colors of the ship. Black and yellow. _Anakin…oh, Ani, please no. Let it just be another JedI…_But the markings and colors were all too familiar.

"Sir?" Jinx asked questionably.

Padme looked at him. "Jinx, come with me. I know the person who owns this ship. He disappeared 6 six days ago." she said, looking around.

Jinx looked skeptical, but he nodded. Padme started crossing the grass plain, looking for any sign of a living thing. Her heart pounded in fear of him being dead. _Ani…please, Ani don't be dead. I beg you…_

She was starting to lose hope, and the dread of Anakin's death started to get stronger. Jinx stayed beside her, looking for the missing and possibly dead Anakin Skywalker.

As for Anakin, he was starting to be weaker than ever. He lay next to a large boulder, coughing weakly. He was dehydrated and famished. His broken ribs seemed to make breathing all the harder. Struggling to sit up, he leaned against the large rock.

R2 chirped fearfully near him. "I'm okay," Anakin lied weakly. He knew he didn't have much time. Taking a deep, shaky breath, he motioned for R2 to come near him.

"See if you can…find anyone. I know it seems like there isn't anyone here, obviously, but…" he paused to cough hoarsely. "just try, okay? Okay?" His eyes then drifted close.

R2, beeping urgently, quickly rolled off in a desperate attempt to save Anakin.

Padme, after searching for two hours, was almost fully convinced by her fear and dread that Anakin was dead. But something, a little speck of hope was pushing her forward.

She knew Jinx and the other two clones that had come with them were getting impatient. Not that they'd admit it. She was seconds away from turning back with Jinx and the other clones when she heard a faint beeping.

The beeping was urgent and frantic, its chirping getting louder and louder. Looking for the sound, Padme saw a blue and white object, twirling in circles desperately.

She motioned Jinx to follow as they ran toward the object. Padme's heart thudded wildly as she saw who it was. R2-D2. He had been with Anakin during the mission. Anakin could be alive!

As R2 saw her, he rolled quickly to her, chirping urgently and erratically. "R2? What's going on? Is Anakin with you? Is he okay?" she asked urgently.

R2, twirling in circles madly, motioned them to follow. They ran to where the droid was leading them. At first all Padme saw was a large boulder. Her breath caught.

There, leaning against the boulder, was Anakin Skywalker.

His face pale and dirty, and he had a small gash on his forehead. Running to him, Padme frantically looked for a pulse. She sighed in relief. He was alive. It was obvious that he was dehydrated and nearly starved, with some broken ribs, but if they got to a medic soon, it wouldn't be as life-threatening.

She put a hand to his pale cheek. "Ani…" she whispered quietly. Then she turned to Jinx. "Call a medic immediately. We don't have that much time. Hurry!" she ordered, then whispered to Anakin, "You're okay. I'm here. Just hang on."

He stirred, and gave a slight gasp of pain from his broken ribs. His eyes fluttered. "Padme." he whispered, almost too quiet to hear.

"I'm here," she said, smiling in relief. He smiled through his dry lips. "Don't try to talk. The medics will be here in minutes."

He took a sharp breath, and looked at her with those blue eyes. "I didn't think anyone would find me." he said quietly. Padme stroked his hair.

"Of course someone did. And me, at the very least," she smirked slightly.

"Honestly, I didn't really expect my-" he stopped to cough hoarsely. "…my _wife _to rescue me. At all. Ever."

Padme scowled. "Excuse me?" she asked, giving him a death glare. His face showed regret.

"It's just that…" he seemed to struggle for the right words to save himself.

She frowned, but she shook it off. He'd explain it all to her later. "The medics are here," Jinx reported. She nodded to him, and saw Anakin's eyelids start to drift close.

"Rest. You're safe…for now. You'll be apologizing after you heal. She said, kissing his cheek before Jinx and the other two clones could see.

He grinned weakly. "Then I shall be prepared, milady."

The medics came over, slowly and carefully placing him on a stretcher. Padme walked next to his stretcher, squeezing Anakin's hand as he drifted off.

Anakin couldn't believe Padme was here. And the fact she rescued him. Wasn't that the husband's job? To save the wife from danger? Not the other way around. Though he wasn't saying he'd rather not have Padme near him. He felt her comforting presence as he fell asleep.

His last thought was Padme was not going to be happy with him when he woke up.

**Ha. That was longer than usual. Looks like there's one more chapter after this, and then its over. (Whoo!) Some Ahsoka and possibly Obi-Wan will be shown in the next chapter. Keep reviewing! Thanks! **

**That is all.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ha, O.K. I lied. There was 2 more chapters left xD I focused this one on Ahsoka and Anakin, with a tinge of others. The last one will be Anakin's punishment for thinking his wife can't rescue him :D Which he shouldn't think. Girls can rescue boys, its not a law. GIRL POWER WOOHOO! K LOL im done. **

**Mystery: Haha, yeah, I got nervous when I didn't update in so long, nobody would read it. But thanks a bunch xD And yes, it is a chocolate chip cookie! :P**

Padme had called the Jedi Council about finding Anakin, and they said they'd send the Resolute with Ahsoka and Obi-Wan. Padme knew they'd be relieved to know their comrade is alive.

As for Ahsoka, she was anxious to see her Master. Obi-Wan had given her only a small detail that he was injured, but recovering quickly. There was nothing to worry about, he had said. But of course she didn't believe that.

She'd asked for the extent of his injuries, but Obi-Wan did not tell her. She sighed. They were nearing the system of Inretiaa, where a medical transport was waiting for their arrival.

But there was still an hour to go. She slumped down in her chair next to Captain Rex in the cafeteria, grabbing something to eat with a tray. She only picked at her food.

Rex raised an eyebrow. "What is it, lil'un?" he asked.

"Just impatient, Rex. I want to see my Master." She said to him, her blueish eyes bright with worry.

"He's okay," he assured her.

"I know that…sort of. But seeing people think he was dead was…unbearable. He wasn't supposed to die, I always thought. I know he isn't invincible. But…" her voice trailed off.

Rex dipped his head. "You have to remember that, even JedI like General Skywalker, are not invincible. Just like with my brothers. They're tough and willing to fight, but we know that we might die. We accept our deaths, and our friend's deaths. Its just not always easy."

Ahsoka nodded slowly. "I know, Rex. I'll think on that. I need more practice on accepting death." she winced.

Rex gave her one of those rare smiles. "Good luck," he said, going back into his food.

Ahsoka merely put away her tray and walked out of the cafeteria to wait to see Anakin.

( A/N: Aww, a little Rex and Ahsoka love xD I couldn't help it, honestly. It was just too tempting 3)

When they finally arrived at Inretiaa system, Ahsoka was ready to run all the way to Anakin's med room. But Obi-Wan talking to Senator Amidala stopped her. She knew she had to be polite.

_Must not run….MUST…NOT….RUN….Ok, this is ridiculous. They said he was recovering right? So why should I be anxious? _

Maybe it was the fact she hasn't seen her master for well over 7 days, and all that time she thought he was dead. Someone could totally suspect her to be anxious to see him. For her own sake.

She was jerked out of her thoughts by Obi-Wan mentioning that they would be transporting Anakin to Coruscant, to be safe. _Good. So I won't have leave him. _

Senator Amidala looked at her. "I know you're anxious to see Ana-," she paused. "General Skywalker. I'll take you to him," she smiled at her. Ahsoka distinctly remembered Obi-Wan telling her that most politicians fake kindness (for Senatorial use).

But Senator Amidala looked sincere. Ahsoka smiled back. "Thank you, Senator Amidala. I appreciate it," she said. Senator Amidala smiled again. "None of this formal Senator stuff. Please, call me Padme."

Ahsoka grinned and followed her through the hallway, where many doors led to other patient's rooms. They finally stopped at a door, and Ahsoka walked in.

Anakin was sleeping peacefully on the bed, looking pale, but still as Ahsoka remembered him.

"He's very dehydrated, and famished, but that will heal. He also has some broken ribs, but its not a big deal." Padme assured her.

They stopped and puased for a while, just looking at Anakin. Somehow Ahsoka could sense Padme's worry and relief over Anakin, and she felt it herself. They shared the same feelings, except it seemed like Padme cared about Anakin more deeply…loved him more.

_That's none of my business. _she thought quickly, stopping herself.

Padme seemed to look up from her own thoughts. "I'll leave you and him for alone for a little while." she said, walking out.

Ahsoka went to Anakin's bed to sit next to him, placing a hand on his. "Master, I was so worried. You…you know I can't possibly lose you like that, right? All of my master are permanent, Skyguy." she said quietly.

Anakin's eyes fluttered, then opened. "Something things…never change." he said quietly.

Ahsoka grinned and squeezed his hand. "I'm glad your okay."

Anakin smiled. "Me too. For sometime, I thought I was a goner."

Ahsoka shook her head. "Don't say that. Ever." she said, batting his arm.

"Mmph." he winced.

Ahsoka blushed. "Sorry,"

But Anakin wasn't mad at her. Because he'd probably get moore of what Ahsoka just told him from Padme. _"Don't you say that…" or "How could you say that?" Why do women get mad so easily? Oh…kriff, I'm doomed. _


End file.
